The Accident
"The Accident" is the seventh episode of the eleventh season of the Murdoch Mysteries and the one hundred-fifty-seventh of the series. It first aired on November 13, 2017. Summary After an accident on the streets of Toronto, Murdoch is racing against the clock to solve the case with all hands on deck from the Station House. A morning traffic accident involving multiple vehicles and victims must be solved posthaste (in real-time). City Record's Mr. Dilton Dilbert suffers life-threatening injuries when a motorcar collides with Todd and Sons Toronto Tour's horse-drawn carriage. Detective Murdoch's investigation reveals sinister motives and a case that he is determined to solve before Mr. Dilbert dies. Character Revelations * When his friend Tom Brackenreid says "some people are daft as muck", Mr. Dilbert tells him that his father used to say the same - being from Yorkshire. * Before becoming manager of City Records, it was Dilton's job to file death certificates, putting them all in their correct places. He confesses the he didn't think about their lives. * Detective Watts appears to be taken, somewhat awkwardly, by pretty Nurse Liston. Continuity * Constable Crabtree discusses robots with Murdoch and Watts which leads to his coming up with "...robot constable, robo-copper..." * After introducing Detective Watts to Mr. Dilbert, Murdoch mentions Brackenreid's dismissal from the Station House and sent to work at City Records under Dilbert (ep.916). Watts assesses, "Got along like chalk and cheese I'd imagine." * Thomas Brackenreid’s unlikely friendship with Dilton Dilbert comes to a poignant end but not before Tom shares a bottle of scotch with Dilton while giving him needed honesty, comfort and strength. * When a metal cutter is needed, George sends a lad to Bloom and Crabtree's to find Sam Bloom to provide one. * When Louise Cherry informs George that she is tired of apologising for doing her job (as the reporter for the Toronto Telegraph), George tells her to "stop taking photos of a man who is having the worst day of his life" and find some way of helping instead. * The Tipsy Ferret's barmaid Miss Quigg is introduced in this episode. * This episode reveals visual evidence of the expanding growth and prosperity of Toronto the Good. Historical References * 'Like chalk and cheese' is the most commonly expression that explicitly refers to the difference between things. It is an old expression and the earliest citation is in John Gower's Middle English text Confessio Amantis, 1390: 'Lo, how they feignen chalk for chese'. * Mention of the largest distiller in Canada, Gooderham & Worts, when Mr. Todd announces, "In a few minutes, we will encounter two prime examples of Toronto's prosperity and modern architecture in the form of the Gooderham Building, and the Board of Trade Building, home to Gooderham and Worts; it is a notable flatiron building". * There were no automobile driving regulations at the time, so one could drive at any age, and there was no protocol for handling traffic accidents. Trivia * The entire Murdoch Mysteries' backlot was put to use and filled with plenty of extras. * Recurring cast member David Hewlett, who plays Dilton Dilbert, calls this one the 'hood ornament episode'. * MM Props Master Craig Grant custom built the car, note the name he put on its front grille. * Angela Vint returns as Mildred Ash; she was first seen in [[Victor, Victorian|''Victor, Victorian]]' 'as Miriam Winters. * Showrunner Peter Mitchell has been teasing that this episode will have the MM fandom crying. * This episode combines two unique elements: Like a 'bottle episode', it is confined to one location and the action is in real time. The short timeline is not like ''Murdoch Mysteries normal plot line pacing. * MM Writer Mary Pedersen was inspired by Alfred Hitchcock's Rope and the TV episode Subway from Homicide: Life on the Street. * Nicastro's Butcher's delivery boy, Artie, is played by Thamela Mpumlwana who is also Trudy Clarke's younger brother Jacob in [http://frankie-drake-mysteries.wikia.com/wiki/Frankie_Drake_Mysteries_Wiki Frankie Drake Mysteries]. This episode aired the same night as Jacob's first appearance in Ladies In Red. * As Detective Murdoch looks at what happened in the accident he discovers a strap was used to restrain the driver. He describes what will be eventually be called a seatbelt injury. When a person wearing a seatbelt is thrust forward during impact the seatbelt can cause injuries to the abdomen area. The seatbelt was invented by a French engineer in the 1880's but not put into production until the 1950's. * Showrunner Peter Mitchell has been teasing MM Fans that they will have cause to cry in Season 11; this is the episode. * While there may be a similarity to the plot of Akira Kurosawa's film "Ikiru", it was not a reference film for the MM Writers' Room (see episode writer Mary Pedersen's note above). Errors * Cast Main Cast Yannick Bisson as Detective William Murdoch Hélène Joy as Dr. Julia Ogden Thomas Craig as Inspector Thomas Brackenreid Jonny Harris as Constable George Crabtree Recurring Cast Daniel Maslany as Detective Watts Charles Vandervaart as John Brackenreid David Hewlett as Dilton Dilbert Bea Santos as Louise Cherry Guest Cast Ian Lake as Mr. Flannery Angela Vint as Mildred Ash Elisa Bauman as Abigail Liston Tony Nappo as Mr. Hubert Roger Dunn as Mr. Todd Kirsten Johnson as Miss Quigg Thamela Mpumlwana as Artie Emily Nixon as Mrs. Sommer Nicholas Fry as Urchin Uncredited Cast Nathan Hoppe as Constable McNabb Gallery 1107 The Accident 1.png|Morning traffic noises... 1107 The Accident 3.png|Crash and screams... 1107 The Accident 4.png|Dilbert is a victim... 1107 The Accident 5.png|Chaos to clear... 1107 The Accident 6.png|Lives to save and a mystery to solve... 1107 The Accident 7.png|Looking for a woman... 1107 The Accident 9.png|With a pram... 1107 The Accident 11.png|Wearing an orange coat... 1107 The Accident 12.png|A good time for a morning drink! Category:Season Eleven